


cherry pick your way to hell

by ikuzonos



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Lotus has an idea.





	cherry pick your way to hell

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: When I wrote this I hadn't beat 999 yet so it's. wrong.

"This is a terrible idea."

Lotus glared at Junpei and crossed her arms, "You agreed to it earlier, you and June both. Come on, we can't turn back now."

Junpei cast a glance at June, who only shrugged nervously in response. With a sigh, he lowers his head and shoved his hands into his pockets and followed Lotus, who was already creeping through the hallways.

The dark haired woman had approached the two of them during their investigation of the small rooms with a proposition for them.

_"I want us to work together to take someone out of the picture... what do you say? All eight of us can't escape anyways."_

At the time, Junpei thought that maybe the idea was okay, but now that he had processed it, he was having second thoughts. He couldn't tell if June felt the same though, as she had the same vacant expression as always.

He held back, sticking to the wall of the hallways as Lotus crept ahead towards an oblivious Snake. Just as she raised her hand, he turned away, unable to watch. The sickening crash as the man hit the floor was enough for him.

_"I found the missing pieces of the RED in the rooms already, and returned them. We can dump his body in one of the doors and let the bomb do the rest."_

"Come here! Help me!"

Junpei raced up to Lotus, who was struggling to hold up Snake's body. With June's help, they managed to carry him back into the hospital room. He struggled part of the time, at least until June pulled off her scarf and shoved it in his mouth to stop him from yelling.

One by one, they authenticated on the RED, then June forced Snake's arm forwards, his bracelet reacting. Junpei pulled the switch, while June grabbed her scarf back and reaffixed it. Then, with shaking arms, Lotus threw Snake inside the door, just before it closed on him.

Junpei could hear the beeping begin on the other side, though it slowly got fainter and fainter, until they heard the tell-tale sound of an explosion.

Lotus wiped the sweat off of her forehead, then said, "Okay, that should do it. Let's split up again, so that nobody suspects us of wrong doing."

At this point, Junpei could only nod, knowing that he was responsible for the death of a human being. He glanced at June, who was still expressionless. She didn't seem to have any cares at all.

The three of them left the hospital rooms at different times, Junpei being the last one to go. He looked at Door 3 one last time, a pit of regret forming in his stomach. Had Snake really deserved that?

He supposed that he would never know, and raced out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) 2 + 5 + 6 + 8 = 21 = 3  
> 2) We don't know what Junpei is up to during that hour, it merely fades to black  
> 3) Lotus wants to team up with Junpei and June. Why them specifically? Perhaps because they already committed a murder together?  
> 4) Lotus doesn't actively look for Snake, perhaps because she already knew he was dead.  
> 5) Junpei proves when he forces everyone into Door 3 that he's not above a little force/manipulation/being a dick  
> 5.5) Junpei wants to go into Door 3 so badly not just to stay with June, but also because he feels guilty about Snake and wants his body to be found.  
> 6) The game uses unreliable narration so we won't suspect Junpei - he's the protagonist and thus has to be Good  
> 7) If June's involved with Snake's death it would mean that she actually contributed to the plot.  
> Anyways, that's my reasoning. I'm off to continue the game now.  
> 


End file.
